


Bombs on Monday

by emptyheaded



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyheaded/pseuds/emptyheaded
Summary: A winter tragedy. KInda songfic.





	

_Winter snow laid the table with its white coat, shining and sparkling modestly in the sun just like thousands of diamonds. Another mile up or down you look- all you see is a perfect world of ice and fairy tale._

Lying there in the cold winter snow Harry Hart, code named _Galahad_ , had a few minutes to count. He had a fever. A smoke of pain and sorrow, hot breathing out in the frozen air clouded his mind and his body felt the familiar _touch_. One's arms held him tightly and tried to raise him from the ground, frantically gripping him around again and again.

His chest was heaving with ragged, uneasy breath. Each inhale hurt. His heart melted from a nasty cold within it- an icy bullet came right through the heart. It wasn't long till it had to stop.

Pale fingers touched his cheeks, cooling the flame, that devoured the last seconds of his life. They gently moved a curly dark tress from his forehead, drawing a cold line down to his lips. Live-giving kisses, so warm, so burning were planted one after another on his freezing cheeks, eyes, dry lips. Dry like the cracked ground of the desert that no rain would ever-ever bring to life.

He felt the strong arms clutchig him ever closer. The  body next to him was warm and soft. So full of life. It was living. And it had love. The saving heat of it kept him yet conscious. He wouldn't dare to step away from it. Take his life away from this heat.

And it was so painful to realize that in a few moments he would have to. Let go. Inside his mind Harry extended his hands to seize those that are holding him. In his mind he could look in these eyes, wet with tears, twinkling in the winter sun to see them for the last time. In his mind he could see this face craned above him, bowed down in a numb prelude of grief, but still animated with hope.

Harry couldn't stand it. He couldn't hurt this heart so much. He couldn't leave now. Before the eyes of the only beholder. In front of anyone but not _this one_. The only one he'd ever loved. Loved with all his heart that now barely kept the pace.   
**_One_** … His hazel eyes looked up at the boy's face again. It hurt. The severe wind made them wet from tears. As if he wasn't already crying.   
**_.  
.  
.  
.  
Two_**… He hardly made his hand lift up to reach for the face. That a familiar gesture was made for the last time...  
 ** _.  
.  
.  
._**  
 _ **Three**...Nobody. Nobody. Nobody ever loved so much...   
 **.  
.  
.  
**_ **.**  
 **** _stop._

Everything is finished. God bye Harry Hart. The bravest knight of all. Who dared fall in love and be faithful 'till the very end.

Bullets don't last forever. The pain either. It goes when you let it go. And you let it go. Sooner or later. Because all you want at that moment is _relief_.

But he found consolation now, wrapped in these arms so tight that you could say they'd bring any dead to life.


End file.
